Meine Drabbles
by Bosch1990
Summary: Meine Drabbles halt...NEU NEU NEU Drabble nummer vier und Mitteilung für die dunkle seite in dir...
1. Default Chapter

Winke winke!

Meine andere ff hab ich natürlich nicht vergessen...

Es gibt ja auch ein paar drabbles und ich wollte auch mal mitmichen... (so bin ich halt...g)

Das hier ist also mein erstes Drabble... (hoffe es gefällt euch... und ich bekomme ein paar reviews. ( für ein review gibt's auch einen virtuellen keks.g)

Disclaimer: alles gehört JK Rowling... ich will damit kein geld verdienen und bla… bla… bla...

„_Angst Potter?"_

Harry Potter und Draco Malfoy standen zusammen in einer Ecke von Hogwarts. Harry schaute sich nach einen Lehrer um. Er hatte Angst... große Angst...

„Angst Potter?" fragte Malfoy spöttisch.

Er wurde ertappt.

„Träum weiter..!" antwortete Harry.

„Dann beweis es mir." schnarrte Draco

Malfoy hielt ihn eine Schachtel hin.

Harry schaute sich wieder panisch um.

Es war noch niemand da.

Nun griff Harry zu.

Steckte sich den Gegenstand in den Mund.

Malfoy entflammte mit seinem Zauberstab den Gegenstand.

Harry schaute sich ein letztes Mal um.

Dann zog er.

„Na siehst du Potter. Du wurdest schon nicht beim Rauchen erwischt."

Ich weis es gibt schon einiges mit rauchen aber was solls...

Bosch1990

PS.: Auf meiner Website hab ich angefangen eine neue ff hochzugeladen „Im Eifer des Gefechts"( 1/3 hab ich schon...) ist die Monster ff von Gugi (ca.:130000 Wörter). auf kennt man die bestimmt.

Ist einer mit der besten autoren die ich kenne **schleim schleim **

In der ff kann draco einen trank nicht wiederstehen und kostet.

Was passiert? Er verwandelt sich für drei monate in ein weibliches wesen und kommt nach gryffindor... HP/DM Slash.

PPS.: ich sags gleich. ich habe mir bei der autorin die erlaubnis geholt.


	2. Schrei wenn du kannst

Hu Hu!

„Es ist fertig... es ist fertig..." lichtblitzzucktdurchzimmer

Doktor Bosch hatte es fertig gebracht. Er besah sich sein 'Meisterwerk' noch mal. „IGOR!" schrie der Doktor.

Ein Mann mit Buckel kam in das Wohnzimmer gehetzt (er erinnerte an den glöckner von notredam)

„Was gibt es Doktor Bosch?" fragte Igor.

„Verbindung..." Igor klickte ein paar mal mit der maus.

„Du kannst wieder gehen Igor." sagte Bosch und Igor ging.

Nun hämmerte auch der Doktor in die Tasten.

„Nun ist es vollbracht..." er lachte Irrsinnig. Und wieder zuckte ein Lichtblitz durch die Wohnung. „... das zweite Drabble steht im Netz...Muhahahah..."

Nach diesen bescheidenen vorwort von mir geht es weiter mit den zweiten Drabble. Das heißt:

_Schrei wenn du kannst._

Severus Snape saß auf einen Stuhl.

Er war nervös. Sehr nervös.

„AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

Ein schmerzverzehrter Schrei war zu hören.

Der Schrei kam aus den Zimmer wo er gleich rein musste.

„Sie können rein gehen." Sagte eine Hexe.

Severus stand auf.

Im anderen Zimmer setzte er sich auf den Stuhl.

Die schreiende Person war weg.

Eine Person betrat den Raum.

Nun schrie auch Severus.

„AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! NICHT SSSSSSSSIIIIIIIEEE!"

Die Person hatte einen Akkuschrauber mit

Bohraufsatz in der Hand.

(Der Bohrer hatte einen Durchmesser von zirka 15 mm)

Die Person lächelte.

„Sie können beruhigt sein. Ich bin nicht der Zahnartzt."


	3. Die schockbehandlung

Aller guten Dinge sind drei. Mein drittes Drabble.

Schockbehandlung 

Severus Snape rauschte durch Schloss Hogwarts.

Der Schulleiter hatte ihn zu sich bestellt.

„Kirschtorte."

Severus stieg die Stufen hoch.

„Was wollte der alte Kautz schon wieder"

dachte er.

Severus klopfte an.

„Herein."

Er betrat den Raum.

„Severus. Ich habe gehört das du deine Schüler schlecht behandelst!

Weist du was das heißt?"

„Nein." Stammelte er.

„Schockbehandlung!"

„Nein Sir. Bitte nicht."

„Oh doch Severus. Wir schauen uns jetzt 10 Stunden einen Film an."

Und ab den heutigen Tag rennt der Tränkemeister durch Hogwarts und sagt zu jeden:

„Winke Winke."

und

„Nochmal."

Die Schockbehandlung mit den Teletabbies hatte ihn wirklich gut getan.


	4. Chapter 4

Mitteilung an alle Fans von "Die dunkle Seite in dir":

Heute Abend oder Morgen bekommt ihr Chap 11 von der Dunklen Seite. Muss nur noch von Steffen Beta gelesen werden.

Ud nun viel spaß mit Drabble nummer vier...

Duell

„Potter ich fordere dich heraus."

zischte Voldemort.

„OK. Ich nehme die Herausforderung an."

„Crucio!"

Harry wurde von den Fluch getroffen.

Die Todesser die hinter Voldemort standen jubelten laut.

„Scheiße!" fluchte Harry.

Wie aus dem Nichts wurde sein Gegner von den Genannten überhäuft.

„Geil! Wieder ein neuer Zauber." Grinste Harry.

Jetzt jubelten die Leute vom Orden des Phoenix.

Als beide fast K.o. waren riss sich Voldi nochmal zusammen und Schrie:

„Avada Kedavra!"

Harry kippte Tod um.

Die Todesser waren am Feiern und die Phoenixe buhten sie aus.

„Mist!" fluchte Harry und schmiss seinen Kontroler der PS2 gegen die

Wand.

„Wer will jetzt!"


End file.
